Time Travel
by Lucy BJ
Summary: [HIATUS]Himeka dan Suzune menemukan sebuah jam yang ternyata dapat memundurkan waktu. Tanpa sengaja, mereka telah mengubah masa depan mereka sendiri menjadi kacau. Dan mereka juga harus menyatukan orangtua mereka kembali. Apakah mereka akan berhasil? Bad summary. Gomene… kalo gk suka ku-delete


**Konichiwa, minna-san! Aku lagi pingin nulis fanfic tentang keluarga Kujyou. Karena itu, jadilah fanfic ini! Yah, semoga suka aja yaa…. Soalnya Cuma iseng-iseng buat. Kalo gak suka ku-delete. Well, I hope you like it, minna-san!**

**Kamichama Karin Fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Himeka dan Suzune menemukan sebuah jam yang ternyata dapat memundurkan waktu. Tanpa sengaja, mereka telah mengubah masa depan mereka sendiri menjadi kacau. Dan mereka juga harus menyatukan orangtua mereka kembali. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?**

**Bad summary. Gomene…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Hari itu cerah. Suasana sedang riang dimana-mana. Begitu pula di rumah kediaman keluarga Kujyou.

Kazune dan Karin Kujyou sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri reuni sekolah SMP mereka. Mereka terpaksa berangkat awal karena tempatnya agak jauh.

"Himeka, kau jaga adikmu ya?" kata Karin. Himeka mengangguk. "Suzune tidak boleh nakal ya?" kata Karin kepada Suzune. Suzune mengangguk.

Kazune memberi Himeka beberapa lembar uang kertas. "Ini uang jajan kalian. Nanti kalau kalian lapar, di kulkas sudah ada makanan, tinggal dipanaskan. Karena tempatnnya jauh, mungkin Papa dan Mama baru bisa sampai besok. Jika ada apa-apa, telpon Papa ya?" kata Kazune panjang. Himeka dan Suzune mengangguk.

Kazune tersenyum seraya melangkah masuk dalam mobil. "Dah semuanya! Jaga diri baik-baik," "Daah!"

Himeka dan Suzune mengawasi mobil bergerak semakin jauh sampai menghilang dari pandangan.

Suzune melihat kearah Himeka. "Sekarang kita mau apa,Nee-chan?"tanyanya. Himeka tampak berpikir. "Suzune, ayo kita cari mainan di loteng! Mungkin ada mainan yang lucu…" kata Himeka. Wajah Suzune berseri-seri. "Ayo!"

.

.

_Di loteng…_

"Uwwaaa…. Boneka ini lucu sekali!" seru Himeka. Ia dan Suzune sedang asyik menjelajah loteng yang jarang mereka masuki. Dan ternyata, ada banyak mainan! "Himeka-nee, ada aksesori lucu," kata Suzune. "Eh? Mana? Mana? Jangan-jangan punya Mama dulu ya…" Himeka berlari untuk melihat aksesori itu.

Suzune mencari tempat duduk. Ia pun duduk diatas sebuah kotak yang terkunci.

"Suzune! Ada kuda-kudaan! Wah, rumah-rumahan juga ada! Besar sekali! Eh, ada kunci lucu! Wah, boneka…cute~" seru Himeka girang lalu melihat kearah Suzune. "Suzune, li-" kata-katanya terputus. "Suzune, kau menduduki apa?" tanya Himeka. Suzune melihat ke benda yang ia gunakan sebagai kursi. "Eh, kotak terkunci?" kata Suzune ragu-ragu.

Wajah Himeka bersinar. "Aku baru saja menemukan kunci! Mungkin kunci kotak itu!" serunya girang. Wajah Suzune bercahaya. "Mungkin! Ayo dicoba, Himeka-nee!"

Himeka memasukkan kunci itu ke lubangnya. Pas. Lalu memutarnya perlahan dan kotak itu pun terbuka! Himeka dan Suzune melihat kedalam kotak dengan penasaran.

Ternyata isi kotak itu hanyalah sebuah jam. Jam berbentuk hati dengan sepasang sayap mungil.

Himeka dan Suzune berpandangan. "Apakah pikiran kita sama, Suzune?"tanya Himeka. "Iya," kata Suzune. "LUCU SEKALI!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Ayo kita lihat diluar, Himeka-nee!" ajak Suzune. "Ayo!"

Mereka pergi keluar. Himeka memegang jam itu. "Lucunya…" katanya.

"Himeka-nee, apakah Papa dan Mama akan segera pulang?" tanya Suzune tiba-tiba. "Eh?" . "Suzune kangen Papa dan Mama…"

Himeka memeluk Suzune. "Tidak apa-apa Suzune. Papa dan Mama hanya pergi sebentar," kata Himeka lembut. "Apakah Suzune tidak apa-apa jika kangen Papa dan Mama?" tanya Suzune. "Tidak apa-apa. Papa dan Mama pasti pernah merasakan masa kecil. Jadi mengerti perasaan Suzune," jawab Himeka. "Suzune ingin lihat Papa dan Mama waktu masih muda," kata Suzune. "Di foto mereka tampan dan cantik sekali," lanjut Suzune. Himeka tertawa.

"Aku juga ingin lihat Papa dan Mama waktu masih pacaran," kata Himeka. "Andai saja kita bisa menembus waktu, ke masa Papa dan Mama masih muda…"

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Terdengar suara gemuruh. Himeka memeluk Suzune. Suara gemuruh itu terdengar lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba Suzune berseru, "Jamnya bercahaya!". Lalu semuanya menjadi terang sekali sampai sulit untuk melihat. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap gulita…

.

.

.

Himeka perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Semuanya tampak normal. "Suzune, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Himeka. Suzune mengangguk. Himeka menghela napas. "Jam itu sepertinya berbahaya. Ayo kite kem-" kata-kata Himeka terputus. "Suzune," kata Himeka tajam. "Dimana kita sekarang?" tanyanya.

Mereka melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Rumah mereka masih berupa rumah yang sedang dibangun. Banyak pekerja sedang membangun rumah itu. Jalanan depan masih lebar. Begitu pula rumah-rumah lain.

Seorang pekerja meletakkan koran. Himeka melihat tahunnya dan langsung tertegun.

12 April 1996?! Bukannya sekarang 12 April 2013?!

Himeka terdiam beberapa saat. Suzune melihatnya dengan cemas. "Himeka-nee?" tanya Suzune perlahan. Himeka perlahan membuka mulutnya. "Suzune, kita telah mundur tujuh belas tahun. Jauh sebelum kita lahir."

Mata Suzune membulat. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kata-kata terakhir mereka sebelum datang ke masa ini, _"Suzune ingin lihat Papa dan Mama waktu masih muda,"_, _"Andai saja kita bisa menembus waktu, ke masa Papa dan Mama masih muda…"_. Dan jam…yang tiba-tiba bercahaya…

"Himeka-nee, apakah jam itu yang membuat kita kembali ke masa lalu?" tanya Suzune. "Mungkin saja. Tapi, mumpung sekarang kita ada di masa lalu, kau mau melihat Papa dan Mama tidak, Suzune?" tanya Himeka. "Mau!" jawab Suzune.

.

.

.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah taman di pinggir jurang(emang ada?). "Pada tahun ini mereka masih kuliah," kata Himeka. "Mama pernah bercerita, hubungan mereka mulai disini. Ketika jalanan licin dan Mama terpeleset hingga hampir jatuh ke jurang itu, Papa menolongnya."

Dan mereka pun menunggu sambil duduk di sebuah bangku taman.

Kemudian, datang seorang pria berambut blonde dan mata sapphire. Pria itu menduduki bangku dibawah pohon. "Papa!" seru Suzune tertahan. Suzune hendak mengejarnya namun Himeka menahannya. "Jangan Suzune. Mereka tidak tahu kalau kita anak mereka. Nanti bisa-bisa kacau," kata Himeka pelan. Suzune nampak kecewa namun ia pun duduk kembali.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang perempuan berambut brunette panjang serta mata emerald. Mama!

Tiba-tiba bangku tempat Suzune dan Himeka duduk patah kakinya. Jam berbentuk hati itu pun tergelincir dari tangan Suzune. Himeka dan Suzune cepat-cepat meraihnya. Gawat kalau sampai jatuh. Mereka tidak akan bisa kembali ke masa mereka.

Jam itu sampai di dekat jurang. Suzune meraihnya, tetapi disana licin sekali dan ia pun tergelincir dan jatuh ke jurang. Himeka cepat-cepat memeluknya. Mereka berdua terjatuh. Apakah mereka akan berakhir disini?

Tiba-tiba Himeka merasa sebuah tangan erat memegangnya. Himeka mendongak. Papa?!

Ya benar. Kazune sedang memegang tangan kiri Himeka yang tidak memegang Suzune. "Bertahanlah!" katanya. "Aku akan menarik kalian keatas!"

Beberapa pengunjung taman itu melihat dengan panik dan hendak menolong juga. Sementara itu, Kazune sedang berusaha menarik Himeka.

Setelah detik-detik menegangkan itu berlalu, akhirnya Himeka dan Suzune pun berhasil sampai diatas. Masih memeluk Suzune, Himeka berkata pada Kazune, "Terima kasih," Kazune tersenyum. Lalu berjalan pergi.

Tiba-tiba Himeka teringat sesuatu.

"Lho, kok aku yang diselamatkan Papa? Kan harusnya Mama… Mama harusnya duduk di bangkuku! Kalau begini…mereka tidak akan pacaran, tidak menikah, dan… aku dan Suzune tidak akan lahir? Berarti jika kami kembali ke masa depan sekaranf, kami akan…mati…HYAAAAAA! INI SEMUA SALAHKU!" pikir Himeka.

**.**

**.**

**Bad or good? Review please! If you don't like it, I'll delete it. Delete or not?**

**Pokoknya RnR yah!**


End file.
